1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pin-holding device for use in connecting a pin to a printed circuit board which holds the pin while the pin is inserted into the printed circuit board and soldered thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of electrically connecting a printed circuit board to a female connector, the method using a header is conventionally well-known. In the header, pins are perpendicularly inserted into a plastic plate and fixed thereto. Such a header is used in such a manner that one end of the pin is inserted into the printed circuit board and soldered thereto, so that one end of the pin is attached to the printed circuit board, thereafter a female connector is mated with the other end of the pin. Therefore, in a case when such a header is used, since the plastic plate of the header is provided between the printed circuit board and the female connector, the entire height of the connecting portion between the printed circuit board and the female connector is increased by the thickness of the plastic plate.
Moreover, there is a method in which only pins are directly embedded into the printed circuit board by a machine without using the above-mentioned header. However, in such a machine, since high accuracy is required in providing the space of the pins to be embedded, the embedding direction of the pin, and the depth of the embedding pin, there is disadvantage in that the manufacturing cost of the machine is increased. Moreover, in a case when the printed circuit board is thin, there is a strong possibility that the printed circuit board is split in embedding the pin by the machine. On the other hand, in a case when the pin is manually embedded, the quality thereof is not stabilized, e.g., insufficiency of embedding the pin is generated.